neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Vulcan starships
The Star Trek television series and movie franchise has presented various configurations and designs of Vulcan starships. "Intrepid" A starship manned by 400 Vulcans. It was destroyed in the episode "The Immunity Syndrome" in Star Trek (the original series). T'plana-hath The T'plana-hath is a Vulcan science vessel in the 21st century. The T'plana-hath is the vessel which made first contact with Earth in the year 2063 when the Vulcans detected Earth's first warp flight. Following Vulcan first contact protocol the starship T'plana-hath lands at the launch site of the Phoenix.Star Trek: First Contact, (1996). On landing three Vulcans exit the T'plana-hath, with their leader giving the Vulcan salute. The ship is named for T'plana-hath, the matron of the Vulcan philosophy.Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, (1986). Mirror universe Within the mirror universe first contact did not go so well between Human and Vulcans. Zefram Cochrane killed the Vulcan leader, and the humans surrounding the T'plana-hath raid the ship for its technology. Suurok-class 's view screen]] The Suurok'' class''' is a Vulcan science vessel in service in the 22nd century, like the D'Kyr and Sh'Raan (Sh'Raan is a type of Suurok) the Suurok class vessels have a ring shaped warp nacelle and a pointed hull. The Suurok class is much more technologically advanced than the ''Enterprise'' NX-01. The Suurok class starships possess technology such as tractor beams, deflector shielding and could achieve maximum speeds of warp 6.5, however Captain Vanik states that the technology is "classified". Background The Suurok class was originally designed by Doug Drexler. Sh'Raan ]] The '''''Sh'Raan is a Vulcan combat cruiser in the 22nd century. Like the D'Kyr and the Surak class these vessels have a ring-shaped warp nacelle, however the Sh'Raan type adds a long pointed hull. The Sh'Raan is one of the Vulcan High Command's most powerful combat cruisers. The Sh'Raan possess many more technological advancements than those of the Enterprise. It is heavily armed, and capable of taking on at least three or more Mazarite warships in battle and disabling them, with little or no damage. The Sh'Raan is also the fastest known Vulcan ship with a top speed of Warp 7. A Sh'Raan combat cruiser carries at least one shuttlecraft.The shuttle pods look very similar to the mother ship. Most notably, the engine nacelles look alike in appearance and configuration in relation to the fuselage, suggesting that the shuttle pods have warp capability. Weaponry The Sh'Raan was equipped with particle cannons which are capable of disabling several Mazarite warships in several successive hits. D'Kyr The D'Kyr is a 22nd century type of vessel originally operated by the Vulcan High Command. As with the Suurok class and Sh'Raan these vessels follow a similar design, have a puce hull, and a dual circular engine. When the ships engines are active the ring glows blue. The ringed warp nacelle is also capable of turning, and a small auxiliary craft is located within the dual ring. The D'Kyr uses deflector shielding as its primary defense. The D'Kyr's shields can withstand a direct attack from the Enterprise without taking any severe damage, and take several hits from a ''Kumari''-class starship's particle cannon. Equipped with particle cannons and photonic weaponry, the ship's weapons fire in a lime green color. A D'Kyr's weapons cause severe damage to the Enterprise during the "Battle of Andoria". References External links Category:Star Trek ship classes